


Rack

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chains, Derogatory Language, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Safewords, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: **Both characters have a pre-existing relationship to each other. This is written as a consensual practice. The scene in question is assumed and acted by both characters. This is NOT non-con or dub-con**Kink is sadism/masochismAlso contains a scene of aftercare





	Rack

He cracked the whip and his partner shuddered in his chains. Damian was his precious pet. And he looked even more precious tied up in chains, hanging from the ceiling and blindfolded. Richter especially loved Damian's buzz cut. He looked so prim and proper. Like a good soldier. But even good soldiers needed to be punished sometimes.

And Richter was perfect for that job. Running with the raiders for so long left him capable in the art of domination. Torture. 

Richter stalked towards Damian, whip in hand. He walked in circles around his partner. He brushed the handle of the whip against Damian's buttocks, and watched as he shivered and whimpered. Richter cracked the whip, the noise causing Damian to clench up. "You're such a little whore, Damian," Richter snarled in his ear, "Do you want to know what I do to little whores?"

"Please no," Damian whispered, "Please let me go."

"Oh, I don't think so," Richter snarled, and he ran the butt of the whip between the cheeks of Damian's ass, pressing at his hole.

Richter stepped back, and with a muscular arm lifted the whip. It came down across Damian's beautifully sculpted back. Damian screamed in pain, and his legs buckled. He hung from the chains limply and Richter re-approached admiring his handiwork. A red, swollen bump appeared across Damian's back. The whip was blunt so it didn't break the skin. Richter stepped back, and then there were two marks across Damian's beautiful back.

"Scream for me baby," Richter laughed manically, "Scream like the little whore you are."

Tears fell from Damian's face, "Stop, please... st-"

Three marks. Then five. All red and puffy running down Damian's back. He was left to a bubbling pile of tears. Snot ran down his nose and Richter laughed, "You look pathetic." Damian sobbed louder. The fabric of his blindfold wet with tears. Richter circled around and absent mindlessly cracked the whip towards Damian, laughing as he did so. He didn't process what happened until Damian managed out the safe word through tears. "Red...red red red red."

Richter turned around, still laughing. He then realized what was going on. His smile faded into fear as he dropped the whip and ran to his lover. He pulled the keys to the chains from out of his pocket and helped Damian down. Blood coated Damian's back. The random whip lash had broken the skin. Richter ran to the first aid kit they kept handy and immediately applied first aid. Carefully bandaging the skin. "I'm so sorry baby," Richter apologized, tears threatening his own eyes. He held Damian close and removed his blindfold. 

Damian wrapped his arms around Richter's neck. Whimpering in pain. They both knew the risks of their play, but had never come across this situation. At least, not this badly. Richter held and rocked Damian gently in his arms. "Are you safe to walk," Richter whispered quietly, "I want to move you to someplace more comfortable."

Damian shook his head still whimpering. Although he was a soldier of a man, he couldn't take pain very well but he enjoyed it under certain circumstances. He also wasn't particularly fond of bleeding. Probably why he spent most of his time in a suit of power armor. "Okay love. We'll stay here until you're ready," Richter gently placed a kiss on top of Damian's head. 

They sat there a few minutes more. Gently rocking, gently kissing, and Richter whispered words of love and encouragement to Damian. "I think... I think I'm ready," Damian whispered. He had stopped crying and his breathing normalized. Richter nodded, "Okay, lean on me. I can carry you there."

Damian began crying again as they stood up. Richter carried his lover to their bedroom. The sheets and blankets were soft and comfortable. Damian was crying in full again. Richter placed him gently on the bed, and grabbed more bandages. He cleaned the wound and re-bandaged Damian. They shared a gentle kiss. "Water please," Damian said.

Richter left and grabbed some purified water with some snacks. Damian quickly gulped down the water, and was thankful that Richter brought back snacks for them to enjoy. "I'm sorry," Damian finally said, "I feel like I ruined this for you."

"You didn't ruin anything for me darling. When we do those scenes, your pleasure, comfort, and safety are more important than my feelings," Richter held Damian close, "I'm glad you shared your feelings with me."

Damian reached up and planted a kiss on Richter's lips. "It may take some time before I'm ready for another session." 

"I understand love," Richter kissed him back. He reached around and grabbed one of their comforters, wrapping them both in its softness.


End file.
